Pervert The Boss
by Lovara
Summary: Atasan yang mesum dan karyawan yang menggoda. Kristao. Yaoi. Nc. Oneshoot.
**Pervert the boss**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Yaoi/oneshoot**

 **...**

Tao menahan suaranya agar tidak mendesah terlalu kencang. Tangannya mencengkram rambut seseorang yang kini tengah mengulum miliknya.

"Aaahhh~"

Tao menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Akhu.."

Cairan putih kental keluar dari penis mungilnya.

"Manis seperti biasa~"

Belum sempat Tao menikmati orgasmenya, lelaki tinggi berambut hitam itu membalikkan tubuh Tao dan menurunkan celana panjang Tao sepenuhnya. Tao merasakan ada benda keras yang mengenai bokong padatnya.

Tao menutup erat mulutnya saat lelaki itu mulai memasukkan benda keras tadi.

"Ughhh..." desahan Tao tertahan.

"Sempit seperti biasa~" lelaki itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur.

 **...**

Sudah setahun ini Tao bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang propeti. Sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki diperusahaan ini, Tao merasa ia diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Dan setelah Tao bekerja selama hampir satu tahun, Tao akhirnya mengetahui siapa stalkernya didalam perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Adalah Kris wu. Seorang pria tingga dan tampan yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama. Usianya memang mendekati kepala 3, namun kharisma dan ketampanannya tidak pernah memudar.

Hampir setiap jam istirahat siang Tao akan 'menghabiskan' waktunya bersama Kris. Entah kenapa Tao tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kris untuk melakukan sex dengannya. Tao justru menikmati saat milik Kris masuk kedalam hole nya.

"Ahh~Kris~"

"Yes honey..."

"Uhhh...lebih cephat..." pinta Tao frustasi karena Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana jika nanti ada orang yang mendengar kita?" kata Kris pura-pura cemas.

"Akhuhh... tidak perduli~"

"As your wish baby~"

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya kesetanan. Bukan sekali ini saja mereka melakukan sex di toilet kantor.

 **...**

"Tao? Kami mencarimu tadi saat istirahat makan siang, kau kemana?" tanya Ivan teman satu divisi Tao.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku tertidur diruang ganti" jawab Tao gugup.

"Aish kau itu selalu tertidur saat jam makan siang. Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Ivan lagi.

Tao mengangguk. "Aku sempat membeli roti tadi"

"Oya, satu jam lagi akan ada rapat dengan tuan Park. Dan sepertinya kau harus ikut Tao~"

"He? Kenapa aku harus ikut? Bukankah yang biasa menghadiri rapat dengan direktur adalah sekretaris?"

"Entahlah. Tapi direktur menyuruhmu ikut dalam rapat kali ini. Mungkin beliau puas denga hasil kerjamu selama ini" ujar Ivan.

"Tentu saja dia 'puas' dengan kerjaku selama ini" batin Tao.

"Persiapkan dirimu Tao, mungkin saja ini kesempatan mu untuk naik jabatan"

Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ivan.

 **...**

Rapat dengan petinggi perusahaan ternyata sangat membosankan. Berkali-kali Tao menahan agar ia tidak menguap diruangan itu. Tao menatap Kris yang tengah mengobrol dengan rekannya.

Grep...

Dengan kurang ajar, Kris meremas bagian selatan Tao. Tao membelalakan matanya lebar. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan berbuat senekad ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tao?" tanya rekan kerja Kris yang melihat ekspresi Tao.

"Ti-tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa" jawab Tao kesusahan.

Kris sendiri dengan entengnya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil meremas penis Tao yang mulai terbangun.

Tao menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah. Penisnya kini sudah sangat tegang. Posisi tangan Kris yang terhalang meja, membuat Kris semakin leluasa memainkan penis Tao dari luar celana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Minggu depan aku akan datang lagi dan mengecek semuanya" rekan kerja Kris mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

Tao terpaksa tersenyum saat mengantar tamu penting mereka keluar ruangan.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku akan membahas masalah ini dengan Tao" ucap Kris pada sekretarisnya.

"Baik" Sekretaris Kris pergi keluar dengan beberapa dokumen ditangannya.

Tao tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia menutup pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan mendekati Kris.

"Apalagi?" tanya Tao yang kini duduk dipangkuan Kris.

Kris menciumi leher Tao dengan agresif.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kemeja mu ini" jawab Kris akhirnya.

Tao menatap kemeja biru muda yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini masih cukup bagus kok?"

"Kemeja ini sangat tipis. Lihat nipple mu sampai terlihat dengan jelas seperti ini"

"Ngghh..."

Tao membusungkan dadanya saat Kris memilin nipplenya dari luar kemeja.

"Buka Kris~"

Kris melepas kancing kemeja Tao satu-persatu. Dua buah nipple kesukaannya terlihat didepan mata. Kris mulai menjilati nipple Tao, sedangkan tangan nya memilin nipple Tao yang satunya.

Tao sendiri menggoda Kris dengan menggesekkan belahan bokongnya pada penis Kris yang sudah mengeras.

Bagaikan bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya, Kris semakin semangat mengulum dan menghisap nipple Tao. Nipple Tao terlihat basah oleh air liur Kris.

Tao melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris. Kris yang sedang asyik menikmati nipple Tao merasa terganggu.

"Tenang saja Kris~ aku hanya ingin ini~" kata Tao sambil meremas penis Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "Lakukan apa yang kau suka, peach~"

Tao membuka resleting celana Kris dan menurunkan celana berbahan mahal itu beserta pakaian dalam Kris.

Selain bibir tebal Kris, yang Tao berikutnya adalah penis Kris yang terlihat sangat besar dan panjang. Tao mulai memasukkan penis Kris kedalam mulutnya. Tak sampai separuh dari penis Kris yang masuk, Tao menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memijatnya.

Kris menutup mata, merasakan nikmat yang tengah ia dapatkan dari Tao.

Tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk" jawab Kris tenang.

Ternyata sekretaris Kris yang datang kembali menemuinya.

"Maaf sajangmin. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa tuan Kim akan mengadakan rapat nanti malam pukul 8" ucapnya sopan.

Kali ini giliran Tao yang mengerjai Kris, dibawah sana Tao menyedot dan memijat penis Kris dengan cepat.

"Baik. Aku akan datang" jawab Kris.

"Anda baik-baik saja sajangnim? Anda berkeringat sangat banyak"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tutup pintunya dan jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar" perintah Kris.

"Baik sajangmin,"

"Kau panda yang sangat nakal rupanya"

 **...**

Hari minggu. Tao memanfaatkan hari libur ini untuk beristirahat dirumah. Pukul 9 Tao baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sial bekasnya tidak hilang juga" gerutu Tao saat melihat hasil karya Kris pada dadanya.

Tao memutuskan untuk mandi agar terasa segar. Selesai mandi, Tao membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ini Tao tinggal di apartement sendiri.

Ting...Tong...

Tao menggerutu kesal. Acara sarapannya terganggu oleh bel apartementnya.

Ting...Tong...

Sepertinya si pemencet bel sangat tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak Tao.

Tao terkejut saat melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel apartementnya.

"Kris?"

Atasannya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apatementku?" tanya Tao tanpa mempersilahkan Kris masuk.

"Bisa kau ijinkan aku masuk dulu Tao?" ucap Kris.

"I-iya.."

"Apartement mu cukup bagus" kata Kris setelah masuk.

"Jadi. Darimana kau tahu alamatku?" tanya Tao setelahnya.

"Aku masih atasanmu, jika kau tidak lupa itu Tao. Dan aku memegang semua data karyawan milikku" jawab Kris.

"Kau tidak membuatkan kau minum?"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Anda ingin minum apa?"

"Mungkin segelas kopi cocok untuk hari ini" kata Kris.

Kris mengamati apartement Tao dengan seksama. Sudah ia duga kalau Tao adalah maniak panda. Terbukti dari piyama yang masih Tao kenakan, dan beberapa barang-barang diruangan ini yag banyak bermotif panda. Kris penasaran dengan kamar Tao, apakah disana juga ada benda-benda berbau panda?

"Silahkan kopinya" ucap Tao.

Kris meminum kopinya dengan pelan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Tao bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Apa alasanmu kemari?" tanya Tao terus terang.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan mobilku dan tiba-tiba saja mobilku mogok, jadi kuputuskan untuk datang kemari" jawab Kris.

 **...**

Entah bagaimana awalnya, yang penting sekarang Tao tengah menungging dan Kris yang sibuk menciumi bokongnya.

"Ngghhh~ Krishhh..."

Kris memasukkan jari tengahnya pada hole Tao. Ia menggerakkan jarinya cepat.

"Aaahhh...Ahhhh..."

"Menikmatinya sayang?" Goda Kris dengan menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"Please~ Kris..."

"Yes dear~? What do you want?"

Tao menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya tampak sayu dengan bibir terbuka lebar.

"Aku ingin penismu Kris~"

"Shit. Ku pastikan hari minggu ini kau tidak akan beristirahat baby peach~"

Dengan sekali hentak, Kris memasukkan penisnya. Tao menjerit saat penis Kris masuk tanpa foreplay terlebih dahulu. Biar bagaimana pun ukuran penus Kris sangat besar.

"Oohhh...Aaahh...disha...naaa..."

Berkali-kali Kris menyentuh titik nikmat Tao.

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tao semakin membuat Kris semangat untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nngghh~kau tetap...sempit...sayang...Aahhh"

Kris membalik tubuh Tao sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Tao dan mulai menggenjotnya lagi.

"Uungghh~ Kris..."

Kris langsung menyambar bibir Tao yang selalu ia sukai. Mereka saling berciuman dengan panas. Lidah keduanya beradu.

"Aaaahhhh~"

Desahan panjang Tao menandakan bahwa pecinta panda itu telah mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Dada Tao naik turun dengan cepat, napasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Kris tersenyum melihat ekspresi Tao setelah orgasme.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao heran karena Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sangat manis" jawab Kris.

Blush...

Bagaikan kepiting rebus. Wajah Tao memerah sekarang.

Chu~

Kris mencium kening Tao. Satu hal yang tidak pernah Kris lakukan selama ini.

"Ronde kedua baby?" Kris mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Yak! Dasar pirang mesum" teriak Tao lantang.

"Ahhh Kris~" desahan Tao terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

 **...**

"Pagi Tao~" sapa Ivan saat dikantor.

"Pagi," jawab Tao setengah lesu.

"Kau sakit? Kau lemas sekali" tanya Ivan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan"

"Kelelahan? Bukankah hari Minggu kemarin kau libur?"

Tao kelabakan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau direktur mereka datang ke apartementnya dan 'menghajarnya' sampai malam.

"Aku mengerjakan proposal tuan Park kemarin" elak Tao.

Ivan mengangguk paham. "Kau jangan terlalu sering bekerja Tao, setidaknya manfaatkan hari liburmu dengan bersenang-senang"

"Bagaimana bisa aku liburan dengan tenang kalau ada si pirang mesum di apartement ku" batin Tao.

Dibelakang sana terdengar beberapa jeritan pelan para karyawati. Rupanya Kris baru datang.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gerutu Ivan.

Kris berjalan pelan dan melewati Tao. Tao bersumpah demi boneka panda koleksinya, pagi ini Kris terlihat sangat tampan.

"Para wanita itu selalu saja berisik saat sajangnim datang ke kantor"

 **...**

"Sajangnim, ini dokumen milik tuan Park yang harus anda tanda tangani" ucap Tao sopan saat berada diruangan Kris.

Meskipun mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan sex, tapi tetap saja profesionalitas kerja harus diutamakan.

Kris membaca dokumen yang Tao bawa dengan seksama. Ia lalu menandatanganinya segera.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara, Tao?"

"Mmm..Tidak. kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7"

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan iya pada ajakannya" batin Tao.

"Kemarilah Tao~"

Tao meletakkan dokumen penting itu diatas meja. Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao agar duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada perut ramping Tao dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Tao.

"Semalam aku memimpikanmu Tao~"

"Memimpikan ku?"

Tao sudah berjaga-jaga kalau saja Kris mimpi sedang berbuat mesum padanya.

"Aku bermimpi kalau kau pergi meninggalkan ku"

"Dan saat aku terbangun, aku merasakan dada ku sakit ketika mengingat mimpi itu" lanjut Kris.

"Kau lucu sekali Kris"

"Aku serius Tao~" sekarang Kris justru merajuk.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau hampir berumur 30 tahun Kris, kau tidak cocok bertingkah seperti anak kecil" kata Tao.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Tao terlonjak dan segera menyambar dokumen yang ia letakkan dimeja.

"Saya permisi sajangnim" pamit Tao tepat sebelum sekretaris Kris masuk kedalam ruangan.

 **...**

Lagi-lagi jam makan siang dimanfaatkan Kris untuk bercinta dengan Tao. Kali ini mereka melakukannya diatap. Kris langsung menubruk Tao dan menciumnya dengan brutal sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Awalnya Tao kewalahan dengan ciuman Kris, namun lama kelamaan ia bisa mengimbanginya

Kris mulai melucuti pakaian Tao satu persatu. Kini hanya tersisa pakaian dalam yang masih menempel pada tubuh Tao. Angin yang bertiup membuat Tao sedikit merasa kedinginan. Kris menangkup kedua pipi Tao dengan tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa pindah" saran Kris.

"Jangan. Hanya disini tempat yang jarang didatangi oleh para karyawan" ujar Tao.

Sekali lagi Kris mencium kening Tao dengan lembut.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang" kata Kris yang sudah mempersiapkan 'senjata' nya.

Tao berpegangan erat pada kawat pembatas. Tubuhnya bergerak teratur seirama dengan hentakan Kris. Penis mungilnya menegang dibawah sana dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum.

"Ngghh~ Kris~ lagi..."

Tao menyukai saat penis Kris masuk kedalam holenya.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa kau masih sesempit ini sayang~" ujar Kris ditengah kegiatannya menggenjot Tao.

Suara desahan Tao menjadi penambah semangat bagi Kris.

"Aaaahh...Nngghhh...Krishhh..."

Bunyi kulit yang beradu menyatu dengan semilir angin yang bertiup.

Tao merasakan miliknya akan mengeluarkan cairan.

"Tunggu sayang~ bersama..."

Tiga kali hentakan. Tao merasa penis Kris menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam holenya.

Keduanya tengah menikmati orgasmenya. Kris menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam hole Tao. Cairan putih dan kental keluar dari lubang belakang Tao.

Tao mencegah Kris membersihkan penisnya dengan tisu. Ia berjongkok didepan Kris dan memasukkan penis Kris ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aangghh..."

Penis Kris kembali terbangun hasil dari service lidah dan mulut Tao.

"Yeah~ baby~ seperti itu~"

Kris mencengkram rambut Tao sebagai pelampiasan. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Dibawah sana, Tao kewalahan karena besarnya penis Kris. Beberapa kali penis Kris menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"I'm cumming baby~"

Tembakan sperma milik Kris langsung memenuhi mulut Tao.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Kris cemas.

Tao menelan semua sperma Kris. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kris"

 **...**

Sesuai janji Kris, ia menjemput Tao di apartementnya pukul 7 tepat. Kris bahkan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti tadi. Aku bukan seorang wanita" kata Tao setelah masuk kedalam mobil Kris.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang melakukannya" jawab Kris.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan malam. Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk malam ini"

Mobil mewah milik Kris melaju kencang ditengah hiruk pikuk warga Seoul. Tao menyenderkan kepalanya dan menatap lampu-lampu sepanjang jalan.

"Kau bosan? Ingin mendengarkan musik?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tentang semua ini. Mungkin suatu saat kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita yang hanya sekedar partner sex"

Kris terdiam. "Kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang adalah waktu kita untuk bersenang-senang" ucapnya kemudian.

Rupanya Kris membawa Tao makan malam dipinggir pantai. Kris bahkan sudah menyiapkan syal untuk Tao pakai jika kedinginan. Pemandangan tepian pantai saat malam tak kalah indah dengan pemandangan dikota. Beberapa penduduk sekitar memasang lampu kecil disekeliling pantai, agar pengunjung yang datang bisa menikmati romantisme tepi pantai.

Kris memesan tempat dilantai atas sebuah restoran. Dari atas sana mereka dapat melihat ombak-ombak yang saling berkejaran.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Aku sangat suka melihat ombak seperti ini~"

Seorang pelayan mulai mengantarkan makan malam untuk keduanya.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini Kris?" tanya Tao seraya menikmati makan malamnya.

"Sejujurnya pemilik tempat ini adalah teman lamaku"

Keduanya melanjutkan makan dengan diam.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kris mengusulkan untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar pantai. Tao melepas sepatu yang ia pakai dan mulai bermain dengan ombak.

"Kau bisa sakit Tao~"

"Ini menyenangkan Kris, kau harus mencobanya"

Satu lagi sosok Tao yang membuat Kris tertarik adalah tingkah Tao yang terkadang mirip dengan keponakannya yang berumur 6 tahun. Begitu menggemaskan. Tao berlarian sepanjang pantai sambil tersenyum lebar. Kris yang melihatnya pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Tao, kemarilah" teriak Kris saat Tao sudah berlari agak jauh darinya.

Segera Tao berlari mendekati Kris dan bertanya. "Ada apa? Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?"

Kris mengisyaratkan Tao untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa Kris?" tanya Tao heran melihat Kris tidak banyak bicara.

"Aku menyukaimu Tao" kata Kris langsung tanpa basa basi.

"He? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kris segera mencium bibir Tao dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu" katanya pelan.

Tao terdiam. Ia masih syok dengan perkataan Kris dan tindakan Kris barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menolakku Tao. Kau sudah mengatakan semua perasaanku"

Brugh...

Tao menerjang tubuh Kris sehingga ia sekarang duduk diatas perut Kris.

"Hiks..."

"Hey Tao? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" Kris panik saat melihat Tao menangis.

"Hiks...kau tahu Kris? Aku senang kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku..."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena aku juga menyukaimu" tambah Tao.

"Kau tidak mabuk kan Tao?" ucap Kris tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tao.

Chu~

Tao mencium bibir Kris.

"Aku tidak mabuk tuan Wu" kata Tao sedikit kesal.

 **...**

Pernyataan cinta yang tidak romantis itu berakhir dengan Tao yang mendesahkan nama Kris. Mereka melakukannya disebuah pondok kecil di ujung pantai. Suasana yang cukup gelap dan tidak banyak orang yang datang, membuat Tao mendesahkan nama Kris cukup keras.

"Aaangghh~Kris...cephaaatt~"

Posisi yang Kris suka adalah saat Tao menungging didepannya. Penisnya dengan leluasa masuk kedalam hole Tao.

Kris menciumi punggung Tao dan memilin nipplenya dari belakang.

"Desahkan nama ku dengan kencang sayang~" ujar Kris ditelinga Tao.

"Kris...Aaahhh...akhu..."

Kris memijat penis Tao agar Tao segera orgasme.

"Aaaahhh~" keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat Tao orgasme.

Kali ini Tao duduk membelakangi Kris. Penis Kris sudah tenggelam kedalam holenya. Tao bergerak sendiri mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya. Kris sendiri juga menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Tao. Suara ombak yang berdebur menjadi saksi kegiatan panas keduanya.

 **...**

 **END**

 **Teruntuk para sayang sayangku mia,ochan,nurul, papah fris. Coba donk bikin ff tema gini versi kalian :***


End file.
